Secrets Revealed
by cartoonluver329
Summary: Dawn doesn't dislike a lot of But one red-headed, freckle faced, evil, farm boy would show her that she can hate But does she really hate him?New chapter every Friday
1. Welcome!

Sorry I haven't been on in a while, school is stressful.

This is my first multi chapter story; I'll try to get a new chapter every Friday. Just please tell me if you like it, can't be a good story without people reading it.

Dawn POV

I arrived at the island expecting for it to be a nice summer camp, only made evil by the creepy host and the producers. Boy was I wrong! They had changed the island a lot since season 1. They poured all this chemical waste on it. That chemical waste was awful. All those defenseless creatures hurt and messed up now.

After the first challenge which was just plain crazy, I went to the girl's side of the cabin to meet my teammates.

Inside were 2 girls unpacking their bags. The first was a tall, slim girl with long blonde hair. She was holding a cell phone. Her aura said that she was very photogenic and loved attention. The other girl was a slightly overweight girl with medium length brown hair with bangs and a red bow. She was very talkative, I and everyone else on the island could already tell!

I unpacked quickly and went to the mess hall to mingle. I didn't really eat much since there were no vegetarian choices. Chris then came out

"Hello fellow vict- I mean contestants. Hehehe." His aura told me that he was very sneaky and crazy. But I already knew this being a fan of the show. "There has been a small, teensy, weensy problem with the Mutant Maggots cabin."

"Awwwwww!" the Mutant Maggots cried. "What did yous do to mah hairspray!" a very angry, orange, big haired girl with a ton of makeup said.

"We did nothing to your stuff. Be glad we were smart enough to take it all out. We just weren't smart enough to not realize that you can't pour toxic waste on a cabin to see if it will glow." Chris explained "it then kind of exploded. Hehehe, funny right?"

Everyone groaned, face palmed, cried and said, "of course it did." But mostly the Mutant Maggots.

"Excuse me Chris McCreepy. Where are we going to sleep?" said a girl with shoulder length hair sandy brown hair and a dark gray sweat suit. Her aura told me that she was an independent, tough girl who dominates all.

"Well Jo, you and the rest of the maggots are going to room with the Toxic Rats!" Chris told them.


	2. Boy Talk

**Dawn POV**

**UGH! I'm so sorry everyone but my computer got a stupid virus and I couldn't do anything! But I'm not dead I'm back with chapter 2! Warning there is some awful attempts at Anne Maria's vocabulary and accent but if you see a error then that's her accent. Haha enjoy!**

**this whole story is in Dawn's POV so when it says me that's Dawn.**

* * *

I now have 4 roommates instead of 1. Each of them is so different though! There's Jo who is a very tough tomboy, Zoey who is unbelievably sweet, Anne Maria a jersey girl with loads of fake tan and hairspray and my original roommate Dakota. Since the Toxic Rats lost the first challenge today we had to send home I player. We chose Staci, she's nice don't get me wrong but she is just too annoying.

We all gossip, some more than others. But Dakota and Anne Maria bonded the most over their love for attention, boys and cosmetics. They decided that we should talk about the boys on the island. Zoey being the nice girl she is agreed while Jo complained and I sat and meditated most of the time.

AM: "okay, what do yous think of… Lightning. Ya we'll start with him."

Me: "well he is rather annoying in my eye."

Z: "ya with the whole Sha-Lightning thing."

AM: "true dat but damn he got some muscles on him! And I love me some muscles!"

D: "ya but is that all you care about. What about character?"

AM: "character shmaracter. All that matters is that he looks good without a shirt on."

Me: "I don't agree."

Z: "same."

J: "ugh I'm so not into this girly frilly boy gossip. Plus he thinks I'm a dude."

Zoey then tried to lighten the mood by having a contest, a Lightning impression contest. So far Zoey was in the lead because of her use of props.

Z: "Sha-Lightning has the biggest muscles and Sha-Lightning always wins for his team!" she announced, holding up her fake muscles. Which are just Anne Maria's fake boob implants inside her sleeves.** [1] **"Sha-Lightning!" she then kissed her 'muscles' trying to not burst out in laughter.

AM: "okay okay! Stop! I can't take it no more!" she said rolling around on the floor holding her sides in laughter. We all were, even Jo, who really never laughs. But Zoey can be a funny person at times. "Okay enough laughter with those, I need them back." Anne Maria pointed to Zoey's 'muscles'. Surprisingly Anne Maria is only a B cup or so, but I don't see why she wears the fake ones. You should be true to yourself. "Okay how about Mike?" she asked getting the game back on track.

Z: "he is really sweet but his comedy act is kinda weird."

Jo: "ya I agree with Red on this one, I mean when would you need a grumpy old man in a comedy act?"

AM: "true dat."

D: "I agree with Jo, even if her fashion sense sucks."

Jo: "hey!"

Me: "though he's hiding the real reason for his acts."

AM, Jo, Z, D: "huh!?"

Me: "his aura. It says there is a reason he has those acts."

Jo: "well….aren't you going to tell us Creepy Girl?"

Me: "I'm sorry friends but it's a secret that he will tell you when he's ready."

AM: "that sucks. Continuing on, solider guy."

Jo: "Brick for Brains? He is a nuscense. Thinks he is better than me! No one is better than me!

AM: "whoa there tiger! I wouldn't talk about your boyfriend that way. He may dump yo ass!"** [2]**

Jo: "sergeant dampy pants is not my boyfriend!"

Z: "guys calm down; brick is not dating Jo, Anne Maria. Even if they are meant for each other." She snickered.

Jo was fuming. Anne Maria and Zoey were laughing and Dakota was on the phone seeing if the paparazzi could come and get some photographs. It was loud and I'm not really into loud.

Me: "guys calm down. Let's just continue the game. Zoey what do you think of Brick?"

Z: "I think he is very nice, a team player."

D: "pssst…guys, the paparazzi is coming and I need to go. Could u cover me?"

Everyone: "sure."

AM: "alright next boy. Let's do fatso."

Me: "Anne Maria! You shouldn't speak about people that way. Sam is a very wonderful person and even if he is a little overweight, he has feelings!"

Z: "ya Anne Maria that was really mean. Actually I think Sam and Dakota would make a cute couple!"

Me: "that's a wonderful idea Zoey! Sam's aura does say he likes Dakota."

Jo: "eh, not my forte."

Z: "great idea dawn, you're a genius!"

AM: "yada yada no one cares about that, just continue the game. Pasty, what about him?"

Z: "you mean Scott? Well he seems kinda mean but I haven't really talked with him a lot so I don't really know."

Me: "I have a feeling that if Scott stays, bad things will happen!"

Jo: "that means he is a real competitor! Ruthless!"

AM: "he's not ma kind of man, pasty, freckly, red-head, and weird accent."

Me: "you don't have to be mean to everyone who isn't like you."

AM: "wateva, anyway next! The guy that don't talk… E!"

Jo: "you mean B?"

AM: "ya same thing."

Jo: "wow Tan-in-a-Can, you really are pretty stupid."

AM: "hey! Yous don't get to call meh stupid, pretty yes, stupid no!"

Zoey and I were just sitting there watching them bicker back and forth.

Z: "guys stop it! Just say what you think of B!"

AM: "well I don't know much about him since ya know…. He don't talk!"

Jo: "ya for once I agree with umpaloompa here." She said pointing at Anne Maria.

AM: "hey!"

Jo: "it's a compliment!" she snickered.

AM: "oh! Well I underestimated yous, yous a nice person!"

Jo just rolled her eyes at Anne Maria's stupidity.

Z: "any way B is sweet but I will say it is wierd that he doesn't talk."

Me: "but it is all over his aura that he doesn't talk."

Jo: "okay Creepy Girl, stop with all this aura talk. No one knows what you're talking about!"

Me: "well I can read auras and it is a gift but if it makes you guys mad I can try to stop."

Z: "no Dawn its fine, be yourself."

Am: "okay bubble boy?"

Z: "who?"

Jo: "what?"

Me: "she means Cameron."

"Oooooooooohhhhhhh" they said together.

Jo: "well I believe shortstop won't make it far in this competition. I mean look at him!"

Z: "Cameron is very sweet but I will agree that he does lack in the physical and social departments."

Me: "yes Cameron does lack in some of the areas but I believe he will make it far."**[3]**

Jo: "ha!"

D: "hey guys! Just finished the photo shoot, got some great pics! Nobody tells Chris though."

"We already know Dakota! This is a TV show, which means there are cameras everywhere." Chris's voice blasted over the intercoms.

D: "come on!"

AM: "OMFG girls look at the time!"

J: "holy crap it's almost 2 in the morning! I seriously have been up all night talking about boys!"

Z: "we really have been up that long!"

Me: "the sun went down hours ago, which I believe means that it is late."

AM: "wes a better get to bed!"

D: "I need my beauty sleep!"

The girls ran to their beds and went to sleep not knowing of what they had in store for them tomorrow, or should I say today.

* * *

**[1]- **Anne Maria seems like the type to stuff her bra so go with it. Also let us pretend Zoey is wearing a jacket because I said sleeves and her shirt is stapless.

**[2]- **as you can see im a jock fan!

**[3]- ***hint hint*


End file.
